This assembly relates to the immobilization of broken bones at the scene of injury to facilitate removal of the patient from the scene. Broken bones are a very common injury for people, resulting from many kinds of trauma. First responder medical specialists, when arriving at the scene of an accident, may encounter broken bones or suspected broken bones in the feet, legs, pelvis, back, arms, or neck of the accident victim, or breaks in multiple locations. As the first responder, the medical specialist may have no advance information about the type, severity, or location of broken bones. The first step in treating a broken bone is to immobilize the break, which is typically done by fixing an rigid member to uninjured points above and below the break and immobilizing the joints above and below the suspected fracture, in a process commonly known as splinting. It is important for a first responder to have rapid access to the appropriate materials to carry out the splinting process to treat such victims in preparation for removing them from the site of the accident. This can be challenging if the first responder is working in a remote area and only has access to supplies that they are able to carry with them.